Cafe Moment Between You and Me
by Lucifer Loves You Not
Summary: Lucifer and Charlie are playing a game. Guess the sexuality of the people around them. It's a fun game, and Lucifer is almost always right. Almost always. Charcifer Charlie Brabury x Lucifer


"Okay so that one over there!" Charlie beamed as she pointed at a man walking by on his cell phone. Lucifer glanced over at Charlene Bradbury and sighed before looking at him.

"He's gay, fully gay, no questions, no doubts, no guilt. He's gay to his core, Charlie. Give me someone harder next time." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee but not before she was laughing incredibly hard and pointing at a guy a couple tables away. He's on his laptop with his headphones on but there's an obvious boner sticking up in his pants. Lucifer rolled his eyes at her immaturity but couldn't help the slight smile.

They're sitting outside at a local cafe doing nothing but being complete and utter idiots. Lucifer is used to feeling like his IQ has dropped dramatically when around her. She's not stupid, not by a long shot, but she has a habit of making him do things he would never even consider if she wasn't here to drag him into it. He doesn't mind though. In fact, he tends to enjoy it for the most part.

"Then that woman over there." Charlie huffed, crossing her arms as she crossed her legs as well. She always crosses everything when annoyed, something he always finds satisfaction in because it's usually his fault.

He glanced over at the woman and watched her bright eyes as she spoke with the man beside her. It's strange watching someone like her be happy. Society would hate this woman. She's overweight and her nose is too big, eyes too small, and she doesn't have any eyebrows which makes her face seem even more alien. But Lucifer kind of likes her already. She's smiling, showing off her crooked teeth for the world to see and judge and she seems genuinely happy. He would be a happier human being if he saw people like her much more often.

"She's pansexual. She leans on men but only because society says so and yet she's obviously been with a few women in her time. The man beside her, the one who looks like he belongs in a make-up room even with his slight flaws, that's her fiance." He explained easily. He could be wrong, he can always be wrong, but he doesn't think so.

"You like her don't you?" Charlie asked softly, her eyes kind as she waited for him to respond. He could only give a slight nod as he broke apart the marble cake in front of him and took a bite. He doesn't admit to liking people very often but this woman… is a special case it seems.

"You should give me someone harder. So far everyone's been too easy." He complained making Charlie laugh loudly. It caught the attention of a few people around them but he doesn't mind. He prefers people who don't care what others think.

"Then why don't you do me?" Her voice had dropped and was dripping in suggestion but… that's not possible. She's not interested in him. But here she is wearing that black and green t-shirt she bought at the Comic Con convention they had met at. The v-neck is far too low and this woman should _never_ be allowed to wear red laced underwear. Odds are, she's looking to score with someone tonight.

"Are you sure?" He asked in return, taking another sip of his black coffee while he drummed his fingers on the table. After a second he realized he was drumming the rhythm of a Time Lord's hearts' beat. Her eyes widened and then she was grinning, no longer leaning forward begging for him to look at everything. He was a bit relieved, but also disappointed. But Lucifer knew going into this that Charlie and him were never going to be anything.

"Yes, go ahead and read me if you can~!" She teased and took a sip of her Japanese soda. She tends to lean on anime and manga while he prefers Sci-fi but she introduced him to a few Japanese live action sci-fi shows along with some good anime ones. She's cute when she wants to share something with him because she'll kidnap him, sometimes quite literally, and actually tie him to a share until he finishes watching at least five episodes. Then she'll let him go so he can go the bathroom and eat. She's a horrible person but he calls her his best friend regardless.

"You're pansexual but scared of what that means. You're more comfortable with women because that's all you've ever known. You were kicked out of your home for loving a woman, so it would feel as though you're betraying yourself and what you did if you wind up with a man. It would be as if the effort was wasted. So you're pansexual, stubbornly leaning on women, and attempting to ignore the sudden heated attraction you have towards a man close to you." He informed her dryly. He shouldn't have gone into detail, or made assumptions about her past based on her actions. It's not right and the joke at the end probably won't even help their situation, but even so…

"You're wrong, but only about one thing." Charlie grinned, her eyes shining as she ripped apart the wrapping of a chocolate rose that Lucifer had bought for her an hour ago. She twirled the stem after the chocolate had been released from its wrapping, then set it against Lucifer's lower lip and smirked widely. He glared and opened his mouth to eat the rose but she quickly pulled it away. "The attraction for you… wasn't sudden."

That's when she bit into the chocolate looking as satisfied as a cat after catching its first mouse. He just smirked and swallowed the last of his coffee. "Then why haven't you made a move?"

"Why are you still asking questions?"

"Because you're adorable when you think you're being sly."

She huffed in annoyance but he just leaned forward and kissed her, holding her face in his hand as he moved his lips nice and slow for their first time. But apparently Charlie's a bitch, and quickly sped things up by biting his lip hard and forcing his mouth open so she could dive right in.

They made out until a worker came out and reminded them that PDA annoys some people. That's when Charlie seemed to realize that she just made out with a boy. The look on her face… is like she was just stood up for the first time and doesn't quite know how to handle it, but Lucifer took her hand then took the chocolate rose from her. "This is mine now." He claimed, making her eyes widen.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" She demanded trying to grab it out of his hands but failing miserably.

"I am taking my kindness from you and eating it for myself. I feel as though you owe this to me." He said slowly, biting into the chocolate. Charlie made a strangled sound but didn't complain, instead she leaned forward and bit the rest off with a triumphant look on her face.

"You owe me a Star Wars marathon." She grumbled.

"What about Star Wars _and_ Lord of the Rings?" Lucifer asked and almost laughed when her eyes became as large as saucers.

This could work. Maybe.


End file.
